koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyosei
Past discussions archived to... *Archive 1 DW7XL Costumes These costumes were not DLC. they are on Disk costumes included in XL to give the new characters more costume options aside from their defaults. Liushan-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Liu Shan Madai-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Ma Dai Guansuo-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Guan Suo Baosanniang-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Bao Sanniang Caiwenji-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Cai Wenji Jiaxu-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Jia Xu Wangyi-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Wang Yi Guojia-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Guo Jia Dingfeng-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Ding Feng Lianshi-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Lian Shi Simashi-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Sima Shi Simazhao-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Sima Zhao Dengai-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Deng Ai Wangyuanji-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Wang Yuanji Guohuai-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Guo Huai Zhugedan-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Zhuge Dan Zhonghui-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Zhong Hui Xiahouba-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Xiahou Ba Ixbran 04:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :True, i suppose what you have posted there should help get the message across. i apologize for making it such a big deal. Just wanted to make sure the information was included. Ixbran 04:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Though due to how you have it worded makes it seem like only the DLC Costumes from 7XL will be included, not the on disk costumes. :::"All costume, music and weapon pack '''DLC' from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion will be compatible or made available for this game''" ::I know its not your intent, but lets be honest, not everyone in the world is smart enough to understand that all its features will be included. We really should include information regarding the on disk DW7XL Special Costumes. Ixbran 04:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I just dont want to leave the readers of the wiki in the dark. Just because you didnt mention this kind of information for past games, doesn't mean its how we should continue doing it. But then again your an Admin, no matter what I, or others have to say say, your always going to do what you want regardless. so I'm just gonna stop. Ixbran 05:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Zhang Chunhua Stop with the Power Addicted Admin act and leave it alone. shes the winner of the female character contest, meaning she is going to be included in the game with unique duologue, as well as the face as being a Generic character she will be playable since they announced players can use generic characters like in DW6E. Just stop, you may not think there is a need for her page but it is necessary. Stop throwing your weight around and let me fill this wiki with the info it needs. Just because your an admin doesn't mean i wont call you out when you do stupid shit. Ixbran (talk) 02:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :That doesnt change the fact your deleting a page that is nesissary for the wiki. I mean what about character pages like Jia Chong, as well as other UN-inportant NPCs? They aren't any more important than her yet they are still up. your just singling her out because shes a female character. Or at least thats what you come off as. Ixbran (talk) 02:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Your a jack ass you know that. Your willing to make pages for Male NPCs that have little to no important role, yet the second they mane a unique female character you do all in your power to prevent her page from going up on the grounds its unnecessary. you sir are a sexist bastard. Normally i do my best to refrain from swearing or saying rude things, ask Sake. But at least hes capable of backing down when hes wrong. You just abuse your power as admin to get what you want. I have no respect for people like you. Ixbran (talk) 02:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Its already been confirmed that the winners of the contest will be given larger roles than normal NPC characters due to the fact that these special edit characters will replace their NPC Generic designs in the game. Your just abusing your power as Admin. Again, as i said, I have no respect for people like you. Ixbran (talk) 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::At least if its wrong, then you could delete it when yits revealed to be wrong or not. Instead you act power hungry admin and delete things automatically. thats the thing with wikis, information can go up temporarily and be taken down when its proven to be false. Innocent till proven guilty, or in this case True until proven False. Give the source of the rumor the benefit of the doubt. I mean i dont see you rushing to the Ma Teng page and removing the picture and info regarding the DW7E contest like you did lady Zhang. Your content to just sit there and leave the info there, while removing the info from lady zhangs currently locked page on the grounds that we should wait till the game is out. Why dont you do the same with his page? That's why im calling this an act of Sexism. Your content with leaving everything untouched on Ma Teng's page and attacking lady Zhangs. How am I supposed to think otherwise with these actions you've provided? Also i am unable to see the list of previous deleted pages due to the fact i don't have any unique roles on this Wiki. I'm just a generic editor. I need to be an Administrator, Koei Wikia Staff Member, Wikia Helper, or a VSTF to gain access to that kind of information. Ixbran (talk) 03:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC)